pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Боулз, Пол
Пол Бо́улз ( , 1910—1999) — американский писатель и композитор, признанный классик американской литературы XX века. Биография Пол Фредерик Боулз родился 30 декабря 1910 года в Нью-Йорке, США в семье с довольно консервативными взглядами. Фредерик был единственным ребенком в семье. В начале 1928 года Боулз дебютировал в литературе рассказом «Водопад», опубликованным в школьной литературной газете, а марте того же года на страницах уважаемого парижского журнала transition появилось его первое стихотворение. В восемнадцать лет Боулз покинул Америку, путешествовал по Европе, Северной Африке, Мексике и Центральной Америке. По возвращении домой он начал изучать музыку. В 1931 году он впервые едет в Танжер (север Марокко). Город и люди произвели неизгладимое впечатление на писателя. Боулз вновь возвращается в Америку и пишет музыкальные произведения для театров и камерных оркестров, а также публикует критические статьи о театральных постановках. В 1937 году он знакомится с Джейн Ауер (Jane Auer — девичья фамилия), 20-летней начинающей писательницей. На следующий год они женятся, но живут совместно только полтора года, после чего Джейн уходит к любовнику. Тем не менее они продолжают поддерживать дружеские отношения и работают вместе. В дальнейшем в нескольких романах Боулза о Марокко и Алжире пишутся под влиянием его отношений с Джейн. В 1943 году Джейн публикует свой первый роман, который был воспринят критиками довольно неоднозначно. После Второй мировой войны Джейн работает над своим вторым романом, а Пол уезжает в Танжер (1947). В 1948 Джейн возвращается к своему мужу. В Танжере они общаются с известными писателями Труманом Капоте, Теннесси Уильямсом и Гором Видалом. Здесь Боулз создаёт своё самое знаменитое произведение — роман «Под покровом небес» (1949), который — с участием Боулза в финальной сцене фильма — был экранизирован итальянским кинорежиссёром Бернардо Бертолуччи в 1990 году. Книга «Под покровом небес» названа экспертами журнала «Тайм» в числе ста лучших романов XX векаНевидимый Наблюдатель. Памяти Пола Боулза. В 1957 году Джейн серьёзно заболела. Она страдает от алкогольной зависимости и пристращается к таблеткам, иногда у неё случаются эпилептические припадки. Пол ухаживает за больной Джейн, но в 1973 году она умирает в Малаге. В это время Пол пишет ряд рассказов и романов: Дом паука (роман) (1955), Полночная месса и т. д. Он поддерживает марокканских писателей, например, Mohamed Choukri. Позже он переводит биографию Мохамеда (Голый хлеб 1973) на английский язык. Также он перевёл произведения швейцарской писательницы Изабель Эберхардт и гватемальского прозаика Родриго Рея Росы на английский. Умер Пол Боулз 18 ноября 1999 года на 88-м году жизни в Танжере. Похоронен в Нью-Йорке. Библиография ;Романы * Под покровом небес / The Sheltering Sky (1949, рус. перевод 2001 ISBN 5-89091-153-8) * Пусть падёт / Let It Come Down (1952) * Дом паука / The Spider’s House (1955, рус. перевод 2006 ISBN 5-08144-089-9) * Вверху над миром / Up Above the World (1966, рус. перевод 2007) ;Рассказы * Оригинальные сборники рассказов: * / A Little Stone (1950) * Нежная добыча и другие рассказы / The Delicate Prey and Other Stories (1950) * Часы после полудня / The Hours after Noon (1959) * / A hundred camels in the courtyard (1962) * / The Time of Friendship (1967) * / Pages from Cold Point and Other Stories (1968) * Три истории / Three Tales (1975) * / Things Gone & Things Still Here (1977) * Избранные рассказы, 1939—1976 / Collected Stories, 1939—1976 (1979) * / Points in Time (1982) * / Unwelcome Words: Seven Stories (1988) Сборники русских переводов рассказов: * Нежная добыча (2005 ISBN 5-98144-055-4) * Замёрзшие поля (2005 ISBN 5-98144-065-1) * Полночная месса (2006 ISBN 5-98144-087-2) * Пустой амулет (2008) ;Поэзия * / Two Poems (1933) * / Scenes (1968) * / The Thicket of Spring (1972) * / Next to nothing: collected poems, 1926—1977 (1981) ;Документальная проза * / Yallah (1957) * / Their Heads are Green (1963) (путевые заметки) * / Without stopping (1972) (автобиография) Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт Пола Боулза * * Саймон Бисхофф. Разговоры с Полом Боулзом * Категория:Композиторы США Категория:Писатели США ar:بول بولز ca:Paul Bowles de:Paul Bowles en:Paul Bowles es:Paul Bowles fr:Paul Bowles is:Paul Bowles it:Paul Bowles nl:Paul Bowles pl:Paul Bowles pt:Paul Bowles sv:Paul Bowles tr:Paul Bowles zh:保羅·鮑爾斯